What Do You Think?
by Purple Mist
Summary: AU. Relena is one tough vampire slayer who happens to be one herself. When the One who created her comes back to find her, what will she do? Kick assk of course. Yaoi hints. 1 R


**Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing.**

**Warnings: Some Shounen ai. This is 1xR and my favorite Relena fic.**

Relena: Yeah! I get to kick ass a la Buffy style!

Purple Mist: Buffy's got nothing on you, girl! ^_~

Okay, forget what you see in the movies about vampires. They're just made up so that the heroes have something to go on while trying to kill the evil monster that if plagueing their villages and women.

First of all, the only real thing that kills a vampire is cutting off the head or a stake through the heart. Getting at the main organs such as the head or heart. Take out a kidney or a lung and we'll just grow another.

Second, it is true that we cannot walk in daylight. Our skin is too sensitive to sunlight. We prefer to hunt at night when our prey cannot see us coming. On that subject, a vampire only needs about a tablespoon of blood to live each day. A new day, another tablespoon, but I have seen vampires suck every drop out from a human. Their either greedy pigs, need to regenerate, or have been watching too many horror movies themselves.

Third, we vampires have reflections. A reflection is simply light bouncing off a solid object and you human scientists have study and proven this theory. After all, why would a vampire want his or her reflection not to show? Easier detection and we wouldn't be able to see how we look.

Next, we vampires are allergic to silver. It gives us a nasty rash so if a human were to hold up a cross made out of silver, we would back away. Hell, that rash itches and hurts like hell! And garlic? I'm a big pizza fan myself. Garlic is good for the body and we vampires also like to stay healthy.

And finally; that thing about transforming? Another Hollywood made up ledgend to make the monster harder to kill and easier to fear. We do have predator cunnings of that of a wolf and if we concentrate, we can fly, but really, us turning into animals. Now that's weird!

Well, kids, have I destroyed your believes on vampires? What do you think?

                                                                                * - * - *

At six in the evening, my alarm clock went off. It was time to get up to go out into the world. I reached over, clicked on my lamp, and turned off that damn annoying alarm clock.

Once the source of annoyance was gone, I tossed the covers aside, stood up, and stretched. Walking over to the window, I pulled up the curtains, opened the window and sat on my apartment's fire escape, looking over towards the city. The city was alive with lights and night owls, and, as I ran my tongue over a fang, vampires. A cool night's wind played with my long honey colored hair and the long sleeve night shirt that I wore that showed off most of my long and slender legs with just a touch of my thighs. I looked up towards the moon and smiled. It was full tonight. I walked back into my apartment and took a quick shower before deciding on what to wear for the *ahem* day.

" What to wear? " I asked myself, tapping my finger against my bottom lip. I smiled and reached for my favorite black tee that just hinted a peek at my torso. The shirt had a silver- colored set of angel wings over the chest. The shirt displayed the new name I had taken for this lifetime. Sometimes, we vampires did that to protect ourselves because there are vampire hunters.

I have been a vampire for about two hundred and fifty years. I'm the youngest vampire living today. The oldest, I will never mention _Him. I spit just thinking of __Him. It was because of __Him that I became as I am today. A vampire. But unlike other vampires, I alone can walk into the sun and not be burned. Why you ask? Because I haven't turned my back on the light and although I am the youngest, my powers are greater then most older vampires. There for, many sought after me for a chance to taste my blood and get my power. So far, there have been many vampires who had died in the past two hundred years._

Getting back to the present, most vampires today don't know about my past so I go on peacefully. I slip on my worn jeans and head out to grab a bite to eat. The streets are littered with humans and a vampire here or there. We aren't great in numbers and it's for the best. There's only about three hundred vampires in the few million living in this city. I hail a cab and head over to where I can grab a bite to eat. The cap stops a block away from the New York First National Blood Bank building. After paying the cabbie, I creep unnoticed into the shadows and make my way inside.

Using my predator abilities, I make my way into the cooler where they keep the precious life fluid. Now then, what type do I want today? After sniffing a few bags, I find the blood of a healthy A+ human and pour myself a tablespoon of blood into a paper cup I retrieved from the staff lodge.

After replacing the blood bag, I sit on a table and enjoy my meal. It may be cold, but still tasty. I've gotten used to chilled human blood. I just think of it as drinking cold hot cocoa. There have been times when I wanted it right from the source, but I don't like hunting down humans. I always see myself in them. So I find another means to get what I want. After licking every drop out from my cup, I crumbled the cup and toss it into the wicker basket. Can't litter now, can we?

Getting out of there is as easy as getting in. Now that I'm nice and full, I head down to make a few bucks to go on living peacefully in my apartment with my worldly possicions.

Up ahead, I can hear the music of the nightclub I like to work in. A Mescay or a vampire club. Only vampires go in. Any human caught inside the club and will not leave without making a scene must be dealt with. But that isn't likely to happen. We do have door men-er-vampires to keep the humans out. Vampires know fellow vampires from the way we smell and move.

Bruno, tonight's door vampire, smiles as he lets me in. I do work here, too and he knows my face.

" Angel, " he smiles.

" Bruno baby, still got you working? " I ask.

" Oh, nothing I can't handle, " he laughs. Bruno is a big guy so most smart people don't give him a hard time.

" I bet, " I grin and walk in.

The club is half away from being packed, but it's still early in the evening. I make my way to the back and head back stage. So what do I do in this place? Simple, I entertain the guests. No, I'm not a hooker or anything like that. I sing for the crowd. Live entertainment. We vampires do like live music as well.

I hung up my black overcoat and the samurai sword I keep hidden underneath and headed towards the stage. Why I have such a sword will make sense later on.

" Hey, Angel, " Mark, the bass guitar man, greets me.

I flash him a fang with a smile and walk over to the mike. The stage lights turn on and the crowd turns to me when the DJ turns off his music. Right away, members of the crowd howl and cheer. I'm a favorite in this club. Hell, any women with a good voice can sing, but it's the spirit in my voice that makes me a favorite. My singing voice does something for these vampires. It gives them a sense of high, of power, a taste of the light that they cannot walk into. And for just a short few minutes of the song, they taste my power, my being. And they crave for more.

It was because of my voice when I sing, that I was turned to a vampire in the first place. _He took a great risk in turning me to this side, but my power have remained and have grown with my new identity. Still, there are times when I want to kill __Him. It was because __He wanted not only my power that came with my voice, but __He wanted me. There was something in my spirit, my will, __He wanted to try and grasp for his very own. To share with me._

I start to sing for the crowd. Tonight, I'm in a playful mood and sing exotic lyrics for them. Nothing x-rated, but just hints, teasing. Like me. I like to give them hints of my power when I sing. It makes them come back for more. More in the club means more business, which means a longer job here in the club. I sway with the song, the beat, and words. Slowly, my listeners are being given a taste of my power. I can see the change in them. The joy, the freedom, the high they feel. The light.

Then, at the peek of the moment, I am aware of watchful eyes. A sense of watchfulness I have felt before. I end my song. The crowd pleads for more. I smile and sing another. My favorite by Moby, SouthSide, and I don't put my power into the song. The crowd doesn't seem to notice. As I sing, I scan the crowd, working my vision into the depths of the shadows at the tables where other vampires sit, drink, and talk. Ah, there. A pair of eyes full of longing and wanting. Of lust for my power and of me. The same look others before who have viewed me with this gaze. This vampire must know of my true reputation. And he thinks himself powerful enough to tame me.

I laugh to myself. No vampire will tame me.

                                                                                * - * - *  

Finishing this last song, I head to the back of the stage. Seriously, I am good at defending myself with two hundred years of experience, but I still hate having to deal with this kind of shit. Haven't pervious killings finally gotten word out by now that no vampire can claim me unless I want this vampire in return? I grab my coat and take the back door. I can feel him coming after me. If he seriously wants to go through with this, then I'll just have to deal with it. In the alley, I turn and face my opponent. He's older then me by a hundred years. Forever with a youthful face of early twenties and very handsome, but there's a look of self smug in his eyes that I cannot stand.

" Come to me, little one, " he beckons.

" I think not, " I tell him, reaching into my coat and pull out my sword. Now that I have challenged him, he will not back down from this fight. The prize is worth it. I can truly be worth his death? If the fool wishes to think so, then let us dance.

He draws out his own and we circle each other. Then he strikes. As we fight, I already know this battle is mine. This vampire fights for play while I have been fighting all this time for survival. And that alone is my edge. Also, he is too cocky. We jumped back and raise our swords to meet again when something quickly, like a dark shadow, leaps over my opponent, and vanishes just as quickly as it came. The other vampire's head fall off his shoulders in a clean cut and rolls away while his body falls. I jump on my guard and look about me.

When nothing happens, I sheath my katana. Now I am sure whoever killed my opponent did so because he, she, or they, are just after me and want me around when they come forth. Interesting. I haven't met someone quite like this in over two hundred years. My opponent's body has now turned into ashes. Well, the night is still young and since my new opponent isn't to be found, I head back inside the club for a free drink and my weekly paycheck.

Time to visit an old friend.

                                                                                * - * - *  

The next morning, I head out into the daylight. I'm still amazed that I alone can walk into the sun. I head down to a familiar building and head towards the back. Most vampires don't go into churches because there's the chance of silver lying about and that the priests would try to kill them. I head into a confessional. The screen is pulled back.

" Angel, " A mid age man says.

" Father Dee, " I smile and turn to him.

" What brings you here? " he asks.

" Oh, to confess my sins and to get some info, " I smile. Now, I know what you are thinking? A priest and a vampire's friend? Heh-heh, well let me tell you. Father Dee isn't a traditional priest. He's also a scientist and historian. He's one of the few holy men who truly know the truth about us vampires. He finds it fasciating of my condition and was the first to tell me why I can walk in the sun. He says it's because I haven't turned my back on the light.

" Such as? " He asks.

" Last night I happen to run into a vampire who interrupted at challenge of mine. Clean cut him down without any detection. Can you find out if any powerful vampires have moved into New York? " I ask him.

" Sure. I can contact my contacts and we'll see what we can dig up for you, " Father Dee tells me.

" Great. While you do that, I'll go see if I can't find anything. A few people owe me some favors, " I say.

" Alright. Relena, watch your back, " Father Dee says and shuts the screen.

Father Dee is the only person in the world who knows my real name. Him and the _one who made me what I am today. If he's still alive. He always was a cunning bastard._

                                                                                * - * - *

.

A scenic view of Japan two hundred and fifty years ago filled the eyes of Relena Dorlin and her father. A smile spread over the young women's features. Finally, she was traveling with her father to exotic and exciting places after so much pleading with her mother to let her go along with Mr. Dorlin. After all, Relena was now turning nineteen and she was getting old enough to watch after herself.

_" Oh, Father, it's so beautiful here. The mountains, the villages, the music, sights, and smells, " Relena smiled as she walked through the market square_

_" I'm glad you like it here, daughter.  I've always enjoyed visiting Japan. Lets go visit my old friend, Master Yum. He has such interesting stories to tell guests, " Mr. Dorling smiled._

" Ah, is he the one who makes the good sake you enjoy so much, Father? " Relena winked at her father. Mr. Dorling laughed and escorted his daughter to Master Yum.

_ Night had fallen over the Yum estate. Master Yum was a kind and grandfather like old man to all his guests. Master Yum was in the silk trading business and lived in quite a bit of comfort. Mr. Dorlin and his daughter were given fine lounge kimonos. Relena looked lovely in the light sky blue, ivory, and deep rose kimono with a deep blue obi. She wore her hair down._

_" So how have things been for you, Yum? " Dorlin asked._

_" Fine. Despite the civil war that threatens my town. Little fights have broken out here and there, but nothing too server, " Master Yum said._

_" I've heard that a new warlord has taken over since the old one died last spring, " Mr. Dorling said, sipping his sake._

_" Yes. That is true. There is something strange about our new warlord. He only comes out at night and I've heard he's very young.  No older then your charming daughter, " Master Yum said._

_" Perhaps he's a warlord for his intelligence, " Relena said._

_" Maybe. But I've heard strange stories about that boy. Some say he's really a demon in the form of a young man and that he has been seen drinking the blood of humans, " Master Yum said._

_' A vampire? But such creatures of wives tales do not exist, ' Relena thought, sipping her tea. She set her tea mug aside and reached for the small guitar, " Perhaps we should lighten the mood. Shall I play for you and Father? "_

Master Yum smiled and nodded, " Your father often spoke of how good you sing. I would love to hear you play, " 

_Relena smiled and started to play a Japanese folksong she had heard in the market. Dorlin and Master Yum sat back and relaxed. Mr. Dorlin's daughter sang the song in a soothing tone and made the two men forget about their surroundings. Relena struck the last few cords and allowed them to fad._

_" That was wonderful, Relena. I could actually see the field and hear the birds. I've heard that song before, but this time it was different. I felt young again, " Master Yum said._

" I'm glad you enjoyed my singing, " She smiled and played with a few cords. Relena smiled. Long ago when she first starting to learn how to play and sing, she noticed that something extrodinary would happen. Her singing would allow her listeners to experience something deep inside Relena that made her who she was. It helped them touch her very core and it lifted them up to the sky, feeling a kind of happpiness and being that they had very felt before. Her singing made them feel good, all the way down to the soul. The screen door opened suddenly and the three looked up. A servent bowed.

_"  Sorry to disturb you, Master Yum, but lord Yuy insisted on seeing you in person, "  the servent said._

_Relena looked up. There, standing behind the servent was a boy her age, yet in his cold Prussian blue eyes he seemed to be older. He had a head of untamed dark brown hair. He wore a forest green top with dark blue pants, and carried a sword on his belt. He was handsome, yet there was something about him that seemed unhuman. He was dark and mysterious._

_The honey haired girl shook her head, ' Stop sounding like one of those silly romance writers, Relena, ' _

" I came here tonight to buy a roll of silk to commission a new robe and heard the most beautiful song. It sounded exotic and yet homeland at the same time, " Yuy said. His eyes fell at once upon Relena, " Was it you? "

_" Yes. My father and Master Yum had asked me to sing for them, " Relena replied._

_" Uh, would you care so some tea, Lord Heero Yuy? " Master Yum asked._

_" Yes, I do believe I will have some tea, " Lord Heero said, sitting by Relena. He looked at her, " Perhaps you would sing again? "_

_" I might. I know very few of your songs, but I'll sing if you would like. What would you have me sing? " Relena asked._

_Heero looked at her, " The sun. Life in the sun, "_

Relena nodded and struck a few cords. She knew just the song to sing. A song her grandmother used to sing to her when she can to visit her. Heero crossed his arms and closed his eyes as Relena began to sing her song. If this Heero Yuy wanted a song of life in the sun, the honey haired would take him there. The song of her grandmother was long, but it was one of Relena's favorites and she had asked her grandmother to teach her to play so that she may use an instrument to accompany her singing.

Relena forgot who she was singing to and lost herself in the song. She, too, closed her eyes, and could see wonderful images brought by the song's melody and words; the warm sun rising and setting over a grassy plain, the way the field flowers open and greeted the world, a deer walking carefully with her two fawns, carp jumping in the mountain streams, a gently summer day's breeze blowing in fresh ocean air.

Lord Heero sighed in a new feeling of happiness that he had never felt before. He could see everything, almost touch it, smell it, taste the sun fresh air on his lips. But there was something else he could feel. Something of this girl. She had an unusual power in her. Burning like a warm white light in her very core. Such a power no creature such as he had ever experienced. And here he was, bathed in it's very light. So warm and inviting. When the last cords faded, Relena opened her eyes and lowered the guitar. She turned to the cold- eyed warlord and blinked when she saw a tear run down his closed eyes. Lord Heero opened his eyes and touched the tear that had run down in his face. He looked surprised to see it there.

Lord Heero looked back at Relena and she saw a more softer look in his eyes.  He reached over and took her hand in his and kissed it.

" Thank you,  " he whispered, " I could see what you were thinking of when you sing this song. Memories of sunlight, a day's breeze, open flowers. You shared these wonderful thoughts with me. You helped me feel the warmth of the sun and see its beauty. Thank you,  "

" You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed my song, " Relena smiled. With that Lord Heero stood up and left the room, but not before Relena saw a new strange glean in his colbat eyes. Of dark determination. The honey haired girl shivered.

_" Well...." Master Yum said. He turned to Mr. Dorlin and Relena, " Seeing that it is late, perhaps I could persuade you two to be guests for tonight, "_

_" I think that would be alright. Relena, what do you say? " Mr. Dorlin asked._

_" Hmmm? " Relena said and turned back to her father, " Um, yes. I would enjoy that very much, "_

_" Has our warlord struck a interest within you, child? " Master Yum asked with a chuckle._

" He was touched by my song which shows that he has a warm heart underneath that exterior of ice, but there's something about his eyes. They promise a sense of wildness, danger, and darkness. In all I could fall in love with him very easily if I got to know him and he would no longer frighten me, " Relena said.

_That night, as the servents, master, and guests slept, shadowed figures crept up to the household. Sneaking into the house, they all checked every room, sliding the doors back and shutting them when they didn't find the right one._

The leader of the group pushed aside a screen and found Relena curled up asleep. He shut the door behind him, leaving the others to watch guard. Quietly, he snuck up besides her. Relena stirred and turned over in her sleep so that she laid on her back. The man pulled his ninja mask off, reviling Heero Yuy. He knelt down besides Relena. He reached out and gently brushed a strand of hair back from her neck.

_There was something special about this girl. When she sang, something strange and wonderful filled him. A new kind of power he had never felt before. And to get it, all he needed was the girl. Heero looked down at her sleeping face. Peaceful and gentle. Maybe he didn't just want the girl for the power that was asleep in her. Strange. In his long life of over a thousand years, he, Heero Yuy, could fall so helplessly for a mortal girl. Yet she was special. She was filled with light. When he looked at her, heard her speak, he could feel and see the sun._

And she made him feel something else he had never felt before. Love. Relena Dorlin had to be his. He wanted her. Needed her. Needed her warmth, her love, her body, her power, her being. Needed all that was her. Of course, Heero had to be very careful that he didn't lose what he wished to gain.

_Heero bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. His lips trailed down to her neck and he nuzzled her neck. She smelled wonderful. " Relena..." he whispered._

_Dorlin woke up and sat up in bed. Something was wronge. He could sense it in the air. Dorlin stood up and left his room. Creeping down the hall to his daughter's room, he stopped and drew back. Men in black were guarding her door. _

' Something is wrong. Whoever they are, they're after my daughter and probably mean her harm. And I will never allow my baby girl to be harmed! ' Dorlin thought. He quickly crept back to his room and picked up a wooden sword from display. Master Yum had showed him a few things in selfdefense. He crept back to the hallway. 

" Get away from her! " Dorlin cried charging at the men in black.

_Heero was about to sink his fangs into Relena's slender neck when Dorlin's outburst pulled him back. He turned and frowned as he heard a fight between his men and Dorlin._

' Those fools! I told them to keep quiet, ' Heero thought with a frown.

_" Relen--! " Dorlin's voice was cut off in a gashing sound that sounded very much like a sword through flesh. Relena's eyes snapped open and she bolted up in bed. _

_" Heero?! " she said in bewilderment. The door slid open and Dorlin tumbled inside, clutching at his belly that was bleeding. Heero jumped back as her father stumbled towards her. " FATHER!! " Relena screamed and ran to him._

_Heero glared at his guards, " What have you done? " he hissed._

_" Lord Yuy, he attacked us with a sword,  " one said and handed it to him._

_Heero cut off the guard's head and turned to the other's, " That was a wooden sword! "_

_The guard's sword swirled over by Relena and her father. " Father, " Relena sobbed, holding him in her arms._

_" Relena.....I'm sorry....I couldn't...protect you, " Dorlin said and coughed up blood._

_" Shh, lie still. Everything will be alright. We'll tend your wounds and everything will be alright. Just don't die on me, Dad, " Relena said, cradling his head._

_" Relena....be stronge, " Dorlin said. His head fell back. Relena whimpered._

_" No, Dad! Open your eyes! Father? Father! NO! " Relena screamed._

_" Who cut him? " Heero asked, turning to his men._

One guard, sweating, stepped forward, " I-I did, " 

_Heero growled and cut off the man's head. These mortal fools. He needed Relena to trust him. Trust was very important if she was also to fall in love with him. But if she thought that he would allow her father to be killed as if he was just getting in the way, he would loose her for sure._

_Relena held her father tighter. She gazed at the ninja blade besides her and whispered to him, " Don't worry, Father, I'll avenge you. I'll make them all pay for your murder, "_

Relena reached over and gripped the blade. The leader of this must die. It was his fault that her father was now dead. He brought them here into Master Yum's house. He must die. Only his blood would pacify her father's death. The honey haired young woman stood up clutching her new weapon. Yes, this blade would be used to aveng her father's death. Her father's blood stained the floor and Relena's robe. A wild look was in Relena's eyes.  With a snarl Relena raised the sword and leaped at Heero.

_"  DIE! "_

_" Master! " a guard cried and struck Relena in the belly with his sword. Time seemed to stop for Heero as the woman he loved fell to the floor, her blood seeping out from her new sword wound in her belly. He turned on his servent, his gaze red with vengance._

_" You---BASTARD!!! " Heero cried and slashed the man to bits._

_Relena coughed up blood and tried to rise to her knees. Heero caught her in his arms and lifted her up. He turned to the others and left with the wounded Relena. He carried her to his estate and layed her down on a bed. He looked at her. She was loosing blood fast. There was little time to act. Heero bent down and sunk his fangs into her throat. Relena's eyes snapped open as she felt Heero drink her blood._

' So he's going to finish me off like this, ' Relena thought and closed her eyes. She didn't have the strength to fight back, ' At least I'll be with my father, '

Heero licked his lips. Yes, she tasted as good as he had hoped. He could feel a tiny taste of her power within him now. A part of her in him. There was little time to waste now and he held up a wrist. He ran a claw into his wrist and drew blood. Pressing it to Relena's mouth, he hopped she hadn't lost so much blood that she wouldn't respond.

Relena could taste something hot and wet on her lips. Her tongue darted out and licked the drop of fluid away. It tasted good. Relena wanted more. She sat up, despite her wound and sucked at the gash on Heero's wrist. With every drop she took in, she felt her strength returning.

_Heero smiled as Relena feed off of him. Now she wouldn't die and he would have what he wanted. This strange and wonderous woman. Heero's eyes rolled back in his head as the strange, intense pleasure he felt as Relena fed off of him. Relena releashed Heero and snarled, jumping up. Her wound was gone._

_" What have you done to me? " she hissed._

_" I have saved your life and given you powers. In-mortality and forever youth, " Heero said._

_" No, " Relena sobbed and turned from him, " You've made me a monster! You killed my father! I would have rather died! " _

_" Relena..." Heero said, reaching out for her._

_" NO! Get away from me! " Relena screamed and bolted from the room._

" Stop her! " Heero roared to his guards, " The sun is going to rise! " 

A dozen guards pinned Relena to the floor. The new born vampire snarled and tossed them off like they were nothing. Relena ran outside. The sun indeed was coming up.

_' Now, Father, I will be with you shortly. I would rather die then live as a monster. Without the things I love, ' Relena thought and threw open the doors. The sunrays shoot up. Relena tossed her head back and screamed as the sun covered her body._

                                                                                * - * - *

I woke up when that scream in my dream rang out. Ah, yes. Dreams of the past. Back then, when the sunlight hadn't killed me I wandered back to Master Yum and find him my in room, gazing at the bloody scene with a horrid expression of horror, fear, and sadness in his eyes. In tears I told him everything. We cried together at my loss and my new fate. Afterwards, Master Yum dried our eyes and told me to take this new destiny that had been laid out before me. Since I could walk out in the sun, we believed my soul was still alive. How foolish we were back then with only false ledgends to guide us. Even vampires have souls.

Master Yum told me that Heero would be coming after me. I hated that creature so much back then. I had to get away. My father was returned home and I joined him. I told my mother of my new fate. She broke down and went mad. After that, I disappeared. But Master Yum found me again and took me to an old friend of his, who just also happened to be a vampire, but had kept his true nature an identity. His name was Yotomo Masko, a retired ninja and assassin of trades.

He took me in and trained me. And taught me the ways of vampires. After a hundred and fifty years, I left Master Yotomo. Too many vampires had died in the surrounding area by my hand when, as I have mentioned before, came after me to try and get what Heero had wanted. 

I whip the sweat from off my forehead and sit up in bed. Night has come again. I glance over to my fire escape window and see a black rose tucked into the screen. I walk over and open the window. " You there, Trieze? " I call out.

" Right here, " 

I look up to the fire escape above me and the fellow vampire lands on the stairs before me. He flashes me a small grin. At one time, Trieze had challenged me. We fought off and on at time, but he found out he liked being my friend, rather then to try and mark me as his mate and partner. He had many contacts with the underground for vampires and we kept in touch. Besides, he had owed me for setting him up with his mate and love of his life. A charming vampiress named Une.

" So, you wanted some information? " he asked.

"  Yes. During a challenge I had last night, another vampire got involved. Cut my opponent's head clean off and I couldn't detect anything. Do you know if there are any vampires with the skill of concealment in the area? " I asked.

" None that I know of, but new vampires are moving in everyday. But to use the skill of concealment a vampire must have at least a thousand years of battle experience, " Treize said, " And with the vampire holocaust a hundred years ago, most of the oldest vampires are dead. I know of only a few vampires, but they've retired. But there was one in Japan named Masko. I don't know anything about him, "

" How about a vampire who was a lord word in Japan two hundred and fifty years ago? Do you know anything about him? " I asked.

" Only what most people know. He lived as warlord for a year before something happened and he just disappeared. Only a few people know more then I do about him, but they all died in the vampire holocaust. Sorry, Angel, can't tell you more then that, " Trieze said.

" That's okay. Thanks, Trieze, " I smiled.

Trieze flashed me a grin and held up a black rose, " Anytime, Angel, " With that, he jumped down and landed in the alley and walked away.

Well, at least I did have something to go on. After I showered and got dressed, I visited the blood bank and went to visit my good old friend, Father Dee. Perhaps he had something for me.

I entered the confessional and the screen slide aside.

" Father Dee? " I asked. He was silent. I turned and looked at him, " Father? "

" Relena...I found out the identity of a vampire who arrived here a few weeks ago. This one knows the skill of concealment and is the only one living in New York, " Father Dee said.

" Who is he? " I asked.

Father Dee cleared his throat and said slowly, " Heero Yuy, "

I was silent for a while. Father Dee knew about my past and who had turned me into a vampire.

" Relena? " he called.

" So...he's here. In my city. And...he knows where I am, " I said.

" What are you going to do? " Father Dee asked.

" Do? Nothing perhaps. I think I will wait and see what he's does first. It's been two hundred and fifty years, Father Dee. That's a long time. I don't know what he's like now. The same or different. I ran from him, Father. Remember that. I've been running and hiding from him all this time. But now I'm done with running and hiding from him. So...I will wait and see what his next move is, " I said and stood up. I turned to my old friend, " Watch your back, Father Dee. The last person close to me, died, "

I left the Church and went back to the Mesca. I sat in one of the dressing rooms and brushed my hair before going out on stage. A waitress walked in and draped her arms around me. She ran a hand through my hair.

" Very soft, " she said with a purr and looked into the mirror, " Beautiful, "

" You want something, Matako? " I asked.

Matako smiled and stood up, " I have a costumer who has asked about you, Angel. Apparently, he's  very interested in meeting you, "

" Did he give a name? " I asked.

" No. But he's a good tipper. And cute, too, " Makato winked.

" What did he look like? " I asked.

" Long chestnut hair pulled into a braid with indigo eyes, " She said, " Anyone you know?  "

" No, " I said. I looked at her, " Send him in, "

Makato nodded and leaned out the door, " Hey! She wants to see ya! "

Makato withdrew and in her place entered the stranger. He closed the door behind him.

" Have you come to challenge me? " I asked, looking up at him.

He flashed me a genuine grin, " Nope, I got a life mate. A swell gal and the love of my eternal life. Just came here to deliver a message, "

" From Heero Yuy? "  I said. This vampire was probably of Heero Yuy's pack. Sometimes we vampires lived in small packs or families of friends and family members.

He looked kinda surprised, but it melted into a smile, " So you remembere him, hm? "

" How can I forget the one who gave me these? " I asked and pulled back my hair to show this vampire the faint silver flesh tined scars of where Heero had bit me, " What does he want? "

" He wants to meet with you, " the vampire said.

" What's your name? " I asked.

" Duo Maxwell, " he grinned. I nodded. I turned from him.

" Tell him I'll meet with him, " I said.

" No problem, pretty lady, " Duo grinned. He turned to leave, but stopped at the door, " Relena, why do you hate him? When he loves you so much? "

" He loves me...." I repeated. I'll admit I was surprised. I hadn't seen him since I ran into the sun on that morning and never looked back. I turned and looked at Duo. Heero must have told him my real name, " Over two hundred years ago, my father was killed trying to protect me. When I first meet Heero, I could have fallen in love with him because a long time ago I saw for myself that he had a good heart. But on the night of my turning........" I turned away, " Tell Heero I will meet with him, "

Duo nodded and left. I was no longer in the mood to sing and entertain my fellow vampires. I took to the streets and walked around the neon light city.

                                                                                * - * - *

Duo took the elevator up into the large pent house that he and his pack lived in. Music was on in the background. The windows that were concealed in the day were up and the night's light shinned in with the artifical light. WuFei, another vampire member of this pack had left with Duo to go visit his mate Sally, but where was Trowa? He hadn't left with him and WuFie. Duo shrugged and looked over at his life mate and lover, Hilde was sitting in front of the tv watching the news. Duo crept up behind her and kissed her cheek.

" Hi, babe, " Hilde smiled looking up at him.

" Hi, my love, " Duo grinned.

" Did you give Relena the message? " Hilde asked.

" Yep. And she said she'll meet with him. Ya know? Heero was right about that woman. There is something different about her. I could feel the sun in her. Like I used to before I was turned, " Duo said. He grinned, " It'd be nice to actually walk into the sun without having to wear tons of sunscreen all over you, "

" That's life, " Hilde said.

Duo grinned and pulled her into his arms, " But you're all the sunshine I ever need. I'm glad I've got you, babe, "

Hilde smiled and reached up and kissed her mate. After a few moments Duo pulled away before he got too lost in the kiss.  " I gotta tell Heero that Relena will meet with him, " Duo said.

Hilde pouted. Then she smiled and purred, " I'll be waiting, lover, "

Duo growled playfully and hopped over the couch to deliver Relena's message. He passed by Trowa's bedroom. The door was open a crack and Duo thought he heard something inside. Taking a peek, Duo found Trowa and someone else on his bed. A small bishounen blonde who at the moment, was moaning and tossing his head side to side as Trowa head bobbed up and down between his legs. The blonde was human and tossed his head back, crying out, " TROWA! "

After a moment, Trowa rose up from between the blonde and locked him in a long kiss. So, Trowa was finally going to take a mate. Apparently this human knew about Trowa and what he was going to commit himself to.

' Never knew Trowa was gay, ' Duo thought. He blushed, but felt himself grow hard as Trowa sat up and swiftly thrusted himself all the way into the blonde in his arms. Lowering the blonde down onto his back, Trowa began to grunt and groan as he fucked his lover. The blonde wrapped his legs tightly around Trowa's waist and moved with the vampire. 

" Yes! YES! Trowa! " The blonde moaned, gripping his lover's back. Trowa arched his back, growling out his pleasure. Duo decided to leave now before he came in his pants and knocked on Heero's door.

" TROWA!!! "

" OH MY G-!!! "

' Should have closed the door, ' Duo thought, nearly coming in his pants.

" Come in, " Heero called.

Duo opened the door and peeked his head in. Heero's bedroom was a mix of ancient Japan and techno. His old blade stood protected in a glass case with the company of the very same Japanese guitar Relena had been playing all those years ago. Heero was at his laptop, investing in stock for his company. In the corner of the room, another vampire, Dorothy, sat on Heero's bed. She had been trying to seduce Heero for years with no progress. She couldn't understand why Heero would want a woman who wouldn't obey him like she thought all female vampires should with their mates who possessed so much power.

" Relena says she will meet with you, " Duo informed him. Heero finished quickly with his work and turned off his laptop. He turned to Duo.

" Did she say where? " He asked.

" No. And she didn't say if she would meet you, " Duo said.

" So she expects you to come to her like a dog to his master, " Dorothy frowned. Heero glared at her. Dorothy only smiled and walked over to Heero. She draped her arms around his neck and massaged it. " Heero, don't you see? She's just going to make you come to her and then she'll destroy you. After all, she still thinks you are responsible for her father's death. You are foolish to think she will ever love you, " 

" Dorothy...." Heero warned.

"  I'm only trying to save you from heart ache, my love. If you really need this Relena, why not make her obey you as she should? That way you could have what you want. After all, you turned her and she should sit by your feet as an obedient mate, " Dorothy said.

" So is that how you think vampire relationships work, Dorothy? " Duo hissed.

" Enough! " Heero hissed. He pushed Dorothy away and glared down at her, " I want the very same kind of relationship that Duo and Hilde has. That Trowa and his lover has. One that most vampires have. One full of love and trust. I don't want to rule her or break her spirit so that she'll stay by my side. I want her to stay by my side because she loves me, "

" And you really think she'll love you? Heero, she's been running from you for over two hundred years. She's killed countless of our kind. Do you really want a woman like that? " Dorothy hissed.

" Those she has killed have been ones who have tried to dominate her. But I won't deny that she has run from me. All I want now is to show her that she no longer has to run from me. After we meet and she doesn't want me, I'll never bother her again, " Heero said.

" So you'll move on? " Dorothy asked.

" No. I will follow her in the shadows. Like the shadows that follow the sun, but just barely get to touch the sun, " Heero replied.

" You're a love sick bastard and she'll only get you killed! Or kill you! " Dorothy spat.

" Then so be it, " Heero said. Dorothy opened her mouth to speak again, but Heero followed after Duo and closed the door behind him.

" Oh no you won't, Heero. I know some things about this Relena and if I can claim her powers then I can wrap you around my finger, no problem, " Dorothy said to herself. She opened the window and slipped out into the streets. 

" And I know just how to get her to come to me, " Dorothy smiled wickedly.

                                                                                * - * - *

It was the next day after Heero's friend had gotten word to me. Since I had no idea of where Heero or Duo was, I thought it best to let them come to me. I was in the middle of a song when my keen senses of self preservations kicked in. I scanned the crowd for anything. In the middle of the dancing floor my eyes locked with a vampiress with long, fair blonde hair and priecing blue eyes. I could see a kind of hate in them. She held up a priest's collar and looked snug.

' Father Dee! ' I thought. I left the stage and followed her from the club.

I knew something was up. This bitch had taken Father Dee to get to me. I prayed to God that he was alright. Please, please, don't let another someone that I care about be dead. The vampire led me for an old city cemetery that was at least a hundred years old. We stopped somewhere by a tree and where there was less tombstones.

" Where is he? " I hissed, " If he's dead..."

" Relax, Relena, " the vampire said, " I have no need to kill him. I'm only after you, "

" Why? " I asked.

" Because there is a certain vampire I want to have for my very own lover. I believe you know him. Heero Yuy, " she said.

" Who are you? " I asked.

" Dorothy Catilony, " the blonde vampire said. She frowned, " I can't understand why Heero would want someone like you. He turned you into what you are. You should be a good little vampire and kneel at his feet, "

" I beg to differ, " I said, " So why have you dragged me out here? I doubt it's for pleasantries, " 

" You're right, Relena. I've gone to your club, watched you sing and dance. Spread this power of yours around like a common hooker instead of saving it for your mate, " Dorothy spat. She unsheathed a sword and held it up, " So since Heero seems so interested in you because of this power, I've decided to kill you, take your blood and your power, and claim Heero as my own, "

" Before we start, where is Father Dee? " I asked. Dorothy motioned me to follow her. She led me to a statue of an angel where Father Dee was tied cruxified style.

" Father Dee! " I cried out. He looked okay from here. Father Dee moaned and opened his eyes. He quickly scanned around and his eyes fell upon me and my challenger.

" Relena? " he said, " What's...? "

" Don't worry, Father Dee, I will save you, " I said, drawing my sword.

" I would worry about yourself! " Dorothy cried and charged at me.

Father Dee watched from his hold as Dorothy and I fought. She was unlike the others. She fought for keeps. There was nothing smug or cocky about this fight. She was out for blood. Mine. And I knew there was no way she would let Father Dee live after this fight. He was too great a risk for her. So not only was I fighting to keep my life, but my dear friend's.

Dorithy had knocked my sword from my hand and up into the air. It tucked into the ground a yard behind me and then she kicked me to the ground. Hard. I rolled away and slowly rose to my feet. A few ribs were bruised and it hurt to move my left shoulder.

" This fight is mine! " she said.

I glared up at her. I clutched my fist in anger. This woman dared to threaten those I cared about for her own selfish ambitions. I felt my vampire powers build, mix with my power of my being, and come forth. Looking up at Father Dee I swore to save him.

And I would!

Dorothy charged at me. Little did the fool know that she had lost this fight. I jumped backwards as Dorothy's blade struck the ground, grabbed my sword, spun around as Dorothy went to strike again, and struck my sword forth. Father Dee opened his eyes and slowly looked towards the sight below him. He sighed with relief.

" You..." Dorothy rasped as I withdrew my sword from her heart.

" Not because of Heero, but because of my friend. I had to protect him. And I know you would have killed him, " I said to her. Dorothy closed her eyes and her body burst into flames. As she burned, I walked over to Father Dee and untied him.

" You okay? " I asked.

" ME?! Relena, what about you? " He cried, helping me stand up.

I clutched my ribs and tried to smile despite the dull throbbing pain, " A couple of bruised rips and my left shoulder hurts like a bitch, but other then that, I'm fine, "

" Good. I'll get you to my place where we can take care of those injuries, " Father Dee said.

Father Dee led me to his apartment. Sitting on the couch, Father Dee can back with a hospital pint bag of blood. I raised my eyebrow wondering where he got it.

" I don't think they're gonna miss one, " he said.

" Stealing is a crime, Father, " I smiled as I opened the bag.

" There's confessional. Besides, I think helping out a friend who saved my life is worth this black streak on my clean slate, " Father Dee smiled. I finished my drink and felt my minor injuries heal.

" So, had Heero come to see you yet? " Father Dee asked.

" Nothing since a friend of his sent word to me. Since I have no idea where he is, I will let him come to me, " I said, " I suppose I could always contact Trieze and ask for a favor and see if he can track down Heero, "

" Well, you must do what you have to do, Relena, " Father Dee said, " And I want you to know that no matter your choice, I will always be here to help you and still be your friend, "

I smiled at him, " I'm glad for that. Since I lost my family, it's been hard for me to trust someone enough to let them get close to me. To be my friend because there is always a chance I won't be able to save them like I way able for you, Dee, "

" I'm glad I'm one of few you trust, " Father Dee smiled. I smiled at him and stood up.

" Well, time to face Heero Yuy once more. And perhaps for the last time, " I said.

Father Dee saw me to the door.

                                                                                * - * - *

" She did what?! " Heero hissed when Duo got word to him about Relena and Dorothy's battle.

" Yes. She challenged Relena and used a human hostage, " Duo said, " Apparently Dorothy thought that if she took Relena's blood and power for her own, she would be able to claim you, "

" And? " Heero said.

" And Relena trashed her sorry ass. It seems this Father Dorothy kidnapped is a friend of Relena's. Man, you should have seen Relena just when you thought Dorothy was getting the upper hand. Hell, that woman has got some power! " Duo grinned.

" And Relena? " 

" She's fine. Her friend took her back to his place to tend to her injuries, " Duo said.

" So where is she now? " Heero asked.

" Left after her wounds healed, " Duo replied. Heero nodded and left the apartment. Hilde came out and wrapped her arm around Duo's waist. 

" Looks like he's done procrastinating, " she said.

" M-hm, " Duo grinned.

                                                                                * - * - *

As I stepped out from the shower, toweling my hair, I could sense that someone was in my apartment. Not to mention the open window gave it away.

" Trieze? Duo? " I called out.

" No. It's me, " 

I turned to see Heero Yuy standing in my apartment. I stood there toweling my hair as I looked at him. No, nothing had changed. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a white polo shirt and these God awful yellow sneakers.

" I see, " I said. I motioned for him to turn around, " Do you mind? "

Heero turned his head and looked out my window. I walked over to my dresser and pulled on my undergarments. From my closet I choose a fresh pair of jeans. Heero turned back to me as I zipped up the fly and pulled on a light blue peasent top. I looked up at him.

" So, you found me, Heero. Are you going to challenge me like the others? " I asked as I sat on the bed and slipped on a pair of flats. The bed shifted and I found Heero's arms wrapped around me. I looked at him as Heero rested his cheek against my shoulder.

" I don't want it that way, Relena, " He said softly.

" Then how do you want it? " I asked.

" I just want to be with you. No challenges, no fights. Just us together as a normal couple, " Heero said.

" I wouldn't call a pair of vampires a ' normal couple, ' Heero, " I grinned slightly.

" I don't want you to think just because if I happen to beat you in a challenge that I expect you to be my obedient servent, " Heero said.

" What makes you think you would win? " I asked.

" I've had hundreds of years of more fighting experience then you, Relena, " Heero replied.

" So had others. But they're all dead, Heero, " I said, " What makes you think you've got a chance?"

" Because I have something the others didn't, " Heero said. He turned my head to have me look into his eyes. Something about them had changed. A smile spread over his face, " They didn't love you. " With that, Heero kissed me. Nothing seeking rule. Just a tender, genuine kiss expressing his love for me. I think I surprised us both by kissing him back. We pulled back and I smiled at him for the first time in a long time.

" That was nice. Okay, Heero Yuy, I will give you a chance to win my trust and see if I will indeed fall in love with you, " I said.

" That's fine. I have all the time in the world, " Heero grinned.

I shook my head, but grinned at his attempt of a joke that was pretty lain.

End

Relena: I so kicked that bitch's ass! Yes!

Quatre: She doesn't care she got a kiss scene with Heero?

Purple Mist: Not really. I don't think she's really noticed it yet.


End file.
